imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Ushmead
Ushmead Dekshal was a Human Jedi that joined the Jedi Order as a child. He stayed with the Jedi and Republic for most of his life, but would also be part of the Alliance against Zakuul. He would also work with the Imperatrix Centurii and Republica Centurii on many occasions, and fight against the Cult of Ofaxsacspl Early Life Ushmead grew up away from his father, Peythice. He was with his brother, Brancerro. Brancerro and Ushmead grew up on Alderaan, and were good friends with Karuviswo at a young age. Just like his father (and unlike his brother), Ushmead showed great potential with the force, and was taken to Tython to train with the Jedi. He would become a Master after many years at the temple. After all of the training, a new student was sent to him. A student that had been saved from Korriban. It was Brancerro, who had narrowly escaped Ofaxsacspl on Korriban thanks to Riviembis and Arfinyn. A Fake Death Ushmead would later meet Riviembis and Arfinyn, who were under the control of Ofaxsacspl and had not joined the Imperatrix Centurii yet. It was on Nar Shaddaa, and he greeted them warmly and thanked them for saving his brother. Ofaxsacspl forced Arfinyn to stab Ushmead in the chest and had Riviembis watch. They both would carry the guilt of killing Ushmead, but he would not actually die. He was brought for healing at the Jedi temple, and would recover after a few years. Centurii After Brancerro inherited their family's company, Ushmead went into hiding, doing small jobs for the Republic to stay out of sight. He stayed out of contact with all of his family, especially when he found out his brother had joined forces with the Imperatrix Centurii, who were under the command of Empress Riviembis. Regaining Contact Riviembis would track Ushmead down eventually, thanks to the help of the Centurii's expert tracker, Admiral Net'skebio. Ushmead would be scared at first, and would attempt to run away, but Riviembis convinced him she wished no harm to come of the Jedi. Despite her hatred for Jedi, she knew that she was not Ushmead's enemy. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. The death of Ofaxsacspl. A Frozen Grave Ushmead would gather a large group of Republic soldiers and join a team of Centurii members, led by Riviembis and Net'skebio and consisting of Soundblaster clones. They went to Hoth, where they would fight off clones of Szallath, save Baul Bancroft IV, and would then finally reach the room where Ofaxsacspl was. They would fight for some time before Riviembis finally stabbed Ofaxsacspl in the chest. The Sith would not show any emotion as the life drained from him, and the cave started collapsing. A piece of rubble trapped Ushmead in, and he would be left behind. Ushmead only survived thanks to Ofaxsacspl, whose spirit had hid away in Ushmead's body and protected him from death in the frozen grave that now held the body the spirit had once lived in. Ofaxsacspl would then leave Ushmead's body for another, and Ushmead would head to Tython. Hidden He would mostly be hidden by the council to make everyone think he was dead, but a certain Sith Lord of Anger would arrive at the Jedi Temple to become a Jedi. Destney would later go on record saying she saw the white robed Jedi in the halls on Tython, and had even been trained by him. They had shared stories of the Centurii, but he had been called away by some group opposing the Eternal Empire. The Alliance Ushmead would be found by Tre'lod'invar on Rishi, where he had been assigned to watch out for any Zakuulan agents that happened to come. A Confusing Betrayal Ushmead would be brought to Riviembis' apartment on Dromund Kaas to help stop Brancerro, but they would find Gribeso waiting for them there. He knocked Tre'lod'invar out and attempted to kill Ushmead, but the Jedi proved to be too strong for Gribeso. There are two possible reasons for why Gribeso would do this, despite his knowledge that Riviembis wanted to talk to Ushmead. He found out that Ushmead was in the Alliance, and Gribeso wanted to protect his birthplace, or he wanted to kill the brother of the man that he hated more than anything in the galaxy. Either way, Ushmead would then head back to Rishi without talking to Riviembis, and would stay there for a long time. One Last Cultist Ushmead would be found one more time when Besrorrok, an apprentice of Ofaxsacspl, arrived on Rishi. He and his rancor started terrorizing many people on the planet, so Ushmead would team up with Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Heromercer, Nelmauth, and Tre'lod'invar to defeat him. Then he would go back to his regular duties. After Zakuul Ushmead would leave Rishi upon hearing of the victory of the Alliance in the war against Zakuul, and the formation of the Eternal Alliance. He headed to his brother's bar on Coruscant where he would find Brancerro being confronted by Arfinyn. Ushmead would defeat Arfinyn in a fight, then heading to find his own father, Peythice Dekshal, whom he had not talked to since he was a child.Category:Character